Love Can Be A Painful Thing
by Dark Sapphire
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP!* At Hogwarts, the sixth years are working on a project in the Forbidden Forest. What will happen when Hermione gets teamed up with Draco? Soon she finds that he is not as bad as she thinks...
1. The beginings of friendship

Title: Love can be painful.  
  
Author: Dark Sapphire  
  
Summary: At Hogwarts, the sixth years are spending the first week of Christmas in the Forbidden Forest to work on a project. When Hermioone gets teamed up with Draco, she finds out that he is not as bad as she thinks. And meanwhile, Draco starts to experience true friendship for the first time. But what will happen when that friendship develops into something more? Soon they will learn that love can be a painful thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. It is 100 percent original. Okay, maybe 90 percent...  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Class dismissed," Hagrid announced, shutting the cages. "I expect to see all of you here tomorrow, seven thirty sharp. And remember, muggle clothes. We don't want you dirtying your robes."  
  
"But were not allowed into the Forbidden Forest," a girl said. "What if something happens?"  
  
"I've got permission from the headmaster. Besides, we have already magicked the campsites," Hagrid replied "You step out of it at your own risk. Don't worry, the teachers will be patrolling the outskirts of the forest. Now, move along. It's getting dark." He turned around and slowly made his way back to his cabin.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day.  
  
~* Hermione's POV(Point of view) *~  
  
Harry, Ron and I are walking across the wet grass to Hagrid's cabin, all dressed in muggle clothes. Ron is jabbering nonstop as usual.  
  
"It's so cool!" He was saying. "We've never been in there before...wait a minute, Harry. We have, actually. But still it's cool, all the same."  
  
"Yeah right. Very cool," A voice says sarcastically behind us. I know who it is without even turning around. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So, Weasley's excited," he sneered. "Seen a centaur before in your entire miserable life?"  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron replies, his ears turning red.  
  
"Afraid I can't, Weasley," Malfoy replies. "If you haven't noticed, we are studying together, unfortunately, so it's almost impossible for you to avoid me, unless of course, I choose to avoid you."  
  
I secretly wonder at how he always replies in a way that most people would find difficult to answer back. I turn around and snap.  
  
"In that case, Malfoy, you stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours."  
  
"Shup up, Granger," Malfoy replies, turning slightly pink. "Let's go," he drags Crabbe and Goyle all the way up the hill.  
  
Harry shakes his head.  
  
* * *  
  
When we finally reach Hagrid's cabin, I notice that most of the students have already arrived.  
  
Hagrid clears his throat. "I shall read out your groups, chosen personally by professor McGonagall. When I finish, I expect you to get into your chosen groups and gather the supplies."  
  
Everyone nodded , chattering excitedly.  
  
"First group, Parkinson, Brown and Longbottom'  
  
Gasps and whispers.  
  
"Two Gryffindors!" Pansy shrieked. "I don't-"  
  
"Move along, NOW. I don't have all day, you know. "Next group, Goyle, Weasley and Black..."  
  
"Ron!" I almost shrieked as loud as Pansy. "Hagrid, you can't!"  
  
"Rules, Hermione. Now where was I? Ah, Dilby, Salvore and Crabbe, group three... And the list went on. I couldn't help but wonder who my group members were going to be. Malfoy... I glanced at him. He looked really hot in a black jacket and jeans. I wouldn't mind if... No! what are you thinking? I scolded myself, forcing my attention back to Hagrid.  
  
"Anderson, Nicole, Grundy (more groans), Daisy, Wilson, and Potter, no protesting!" Hagrid looks directly at me, then back to the parchment. "Joleen, Malfoy and Granger, I said NO protesting! Blake, Sutton..."  
  
The list was endless. I tried to look glum as Harry and Ron gave me weak smiles, but inside I wasn't as unhappy as I should have been. Why? I do not know. What is it about Malfoy that interests me so?  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I sneer as the mudblood and her fellow Gryffindor joins me as I head to the supply shack.  
  
"It's ironic, isn't it, Granger?" I smirked, turning to pick a tent. "Oh, look. Green and silver." I give another sneer, leaving them to gert the rest of their supplies.  
  
After ages, they finally emerge from the shack. We drag our trunks and tents into the forest. After approximately half an hour of walking in silence, we reach one of the four campsites. Three other groups are sharing it with us, including Potter and Weasley's group. As usual, Granger knows everything, from pitching tents to finding a water source. She's quite smart, really.  
  
* * *  
  
~That night (Still Draco's POV)~  
  
I am sitting by the fire opposite the mudblood, absent mindedly slicing a branch into thin pieces. We have already started on our report. Just the intro, really. She did most of it. However, there is still much more to write and draw. I have decided that tomorrow I will go in search of unicorns. I found their tracks earlier this evening. Suddenly, a big brown owl swoops overhead, dropping a letter in front of Granger. I notice that it is from her parents.  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~  
  
I rip open the envelope and unfold the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We suppose you would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as usual. How are things going on there? Everything's fine here at home. All of us are going for a long holiday in Hawaii. Too bad you wouldn't be joining us. It would have made things much more fun. Last week, Lizzie graduated from college. Now she want's to go to Australia to further her studies. Reply soon and have fun!  
  
Love, Mum and Dad.  
  
P.S: We'll mail you your present from Hawaii.  
  
Grinning, I reach into my open bag for a fresh piece of parchment and a quill to reply their letter. Looking up, I notice Malfoy staring at me strangely.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
As Granger reads her letter, I can't help but wonder what it feels like to have normal parents, parents who care about you. I guess I will never find out. My father and mother never write to me. They are seldom at home when I go back for the holidays. My father never tells me about any of his activities with the deatheaters. Since the Dark Lord's defeat last year, most of them have left the dark side. All my father tells me is where their gatherings are held. He does it so I can make sure that no one at Hogwarts knows of these secret locations.  
  
She finishes reading the letter and reaches for fresh parchment. I feel jealous because she has a normal, perfect family and I don't. I can't help but feel miserable. Suddenly I blurt out,  
  
"H-how does it feel, Granger?" I stutter.  
  
She looks at me suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"Having a proper family, of course," I scowl.  
  
"I think you should know very well."  
  
"No, I don't," What I am saying completely shocked me.  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~  
  
I gape at Malfoy. Words completely failed me.  
  
"So," I finally say. "The boy whose father gives him everything he wants does not know what it's like to have a normal family?" I scoff.  
  
He does not reply. I suddenly feel sorry for him. His father is probably always busy with deatheater business. I wouldn't wonder if he is rarely at home. I study Malfoy intently. He looked dead serious. Suddenly, he did something I never expected him to do. He started blurting out everything. About how his father never wrote to him, how his parents were never home, and how they made sure he never made any friends at Hogwarts. I would never have expected him to tell me all this, especially since his family had a very bad impression of muggleborns.  
  
"Why are you telling me?" I asked, curious.  
  
He shrugged. "Just forget it, Granger. I don't even know why I said all that in the first place."  
  
There was an akward pause. Finally, I breake the silence.  
  
"It's okay," I reply. "Sometimes people need someone to talk to. You can't just keep all your problems to yourself." I am so shocked. Why in the world am I saying this? Or even talking to him? Get a grip, I tell myself. He is just a human being. No! But he's Draco Malfoy! Your enemy! Another voice says. I shake my head, trying to rid myself or these disturbing thoughts.  
  
"Th-Thank you, H-Hermione," Malfoy suddenly stutters. It is the first time he has ever called me by my first name. I stare at him, bewildered. He smiles (I got this idea from another fic), before getting up and going to his tent.  
  
Whoa! Did Draco just smile at me? I wonder. And he actually called me Hermione. I'm not dreaming, am I? I ask myself out loud before making my way back to the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was it? This chapter took me one whole day to write. Remember to review with comments or anything. I don't mind flames. If there's something wrong or something you don't like, tell me properly. Don't start writing four letter words of anything of that sort. I appreciate nice reviews and usually reply. 


	2. Don't know what 2 name this

Title: Love can be a painful thing  
  
Author: Dark Sapphire  
  
Summary: At Hogwarts, the sixth years are spending the first week of Christmas in the Forbidden Forest to work on a project. When Hermioone gets teamed up with Draco, she finds out that he is not as bad as she thinks. And meanwhile, Draco starts to experience true friendship for the first time. But what will happen when that friendship develops into something more? Soon they will learn that love can be a painful thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A big thank you to all those who reviewed my first chapter. If you were here right now I'd be suffocating you with hugs.  
  
Ragemoon- Good detail and characterization? Wow? I didn't know my first chapter was that good? Thanks!  
  
Draco'sGal13- You really like it? Well, here is chapter two for you!  
  
Uglinessrox55- Haha! Luckilly I didn't. And I AM updating soon!  
  
Dazzleie- You won't have to wait any longer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning. ~* Draco's POV *~  
  
"Damn it!" I yell, tumbling out of the camping bed. This headache was killing me. I forced myself to stand up, feeling extremely dizzy. Stumbling out of the tent, I decided to take a walk out of the campsite. Hopefully the splitting headache would go away. Once outside the magical shimmering wall, I started to walk northwards, yawning loudly. I hadn't really gotten any sleep last night. What had happened? Oh yeah, the mudblood. Sighing loudly, I started to walk uphill without really caring where the path lead. Did I do something wrong last night? My father would probably kill me if he knew what I told Granger. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her anymore. Yeah, I won't then. Soon, I reached the top of the small hill. The towers of Hogwarts loomed overhead in the distance. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw Granger making her way up the hill behind me. Hurrying down the opposite direction, I tried to avoid her.  
  
"Hey, Draco," she called. "Alyssa's gone ahead."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joleen. Alyssa Joleen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hill. "She probably reached site one already!" (A/N: Sites are huge enclosed areas made so students find it easier to do the research. Site one- unicorns, site two- centaurs)  
  
"I know a faster way," I replied, taking her hand. "Apparate!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Where'd you learn that?" Hermione asked, as we apparated near site one.  
  
"My father's books," I replied simply. Looking around, I realized that site one was a very, very huge part of the forest surrounded by a magic wall. A white unicorn could be seen grazing behind a cluster of trees. We made our way into the site.  
  
"Where is the report on our project?" I asked. I thought that we should hurry up and finish it. Hermione said that it was with Alyssa. I sighed. We'd better find that girl quickly. Suddenly, the unicorn I saw earlier let out a loud neigh and speed away, sensing humans approaching. The sudden noise was followed with a scream. Quickly, Hermione grabbed me and we ran towards the direction of the sound.  
  
"Why can't we just leave whoever it is alone?" I complained.  
  
Hermione snorted. Soon we reached an open clearing. In the middle lay Alyssa, unconcious. Her leg was twisted at a weird angle, and her head covered in blood. I suspected that she fell off the tree. Hermione magicked a stretcher and lifted her onto it.  
  
"Do your apparating," she snapped. Shrugging, I grabbed one end of the stretcher.  
  
"Apparate!"  
  
When we reached the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had bad news. Well, but certainly not for me. Who cares about Alyssa? I certainly don't.  
  
"It looks like she has to stay in the hospital wing for a week due to a severe concussion and broken bones," she said, shutting the curtains. "The headmaster would certainly appreciate it if you could do her part of the project too."  
  
I started to make a rude remark but then Hermione gave me this really angry look that made me shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
I stared around. Draco and I had apparated back to the site after sending Alyssa to the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, I caught sight of a magnificent white unicorn some way ahead. Quickly, I pulled Draco along, creeping silently towards the unicorn. I wanted to get as near as possible to the creature. Suddenly, the unicorn swished its mane and caught sight of us. Rearing up on its hind legs, it lowered its horn and charged full speed towards us. Panicking, I tried to think up a suitable spell to stop it but my mind was blank. I stood on the spot, petrified, so did Draco. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hollow on a nearby tree trunk. I shut my eyes, too scared to even breathe. We were in a rather awkward position. I was squished against the bark and Draco. My heartbeat began to quicken when I realized how close we were. It frightened me. I shouldn't be feeling this way, should I?  
  
Finally, the unicorn disappeared and we crawled out. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest. I didn't want that to ever happen again. But then again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night. ~ Draco's POV ~  
  
Hermione and I were sitting in my tent, trying to draw out a unicorn. Since the incident that afternoon, we decided just to look for information in the books. I looked at the unicorn I was drawing. It seemed ugly and deformed. Sighing, I scrunched up the piece of parchment and reached for more. Suddenly, my hand brushed against Hermione's and my heart skipped a beat. Stop it, Draco! I scolded myself silently. What in the world is wrong with me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~ ( Early the next morning)  
  
Shouts and gasps woke me up from my sleep. I groggily opened my eyes. Bright sunlight was shining on me. Wait... There was sunlight in a tent? I strained to focus on the many faces looking down on me, including an extremely angry looking Harry. Angry? And what were all these people doing in here?  
  
"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Hermione, you better be able to explain this," Harry replied in a cold voice.  
  
I didn't understand. Sitting up, I felt someone beside me. I looked down, and taught I was going to faint right there... because the person was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~  
  
Heh heh heh heh... I am so evil! I guess this chapter is crap because I was writing it in a hurry. Remember to review!!!! And I don't know if apparating can be done this way. Nevermind. This is fanFICTION, right? ( 


	3. Harry's confession

TITLE: Love can be a painful thing  
  
AUTHOR: Dark Sapphire  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, so do not sue me.  
  
SUMMARY: Blah, blah, blah...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for the previous chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have been wondering if people actually want me to continue with this. I mean, I have been getting quite few reviews, so.... Anyway, if you guys REALLY want me to continue, then review, cos if you don't, how will I know that you want me to post the next chapter? So I want 15 or more reviews before I post again. I'm serious here. Review and I'll review your fics.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
"What the hell am I doing here!" I shrieked, scrambling to get out of the bed and waking Draco in the process. He looked startled.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Oh my God!" I screamed, "Draco Malfoy! You- I mean did you-,"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco shouted. "I am just as clueless as you are, Mudblood!"  
  
His words shocked me. "You'll be sorry you ever said that!" I grabbed my things and stormed out of the tent. Outside, Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to a secluded place.  
  
"You better give me your explanation now, Hermione," he said angrily, staring daggers at me.  
  
"It's not what you think, Harry. He- I- well, we were working on the project and..... we er.... fell asleep." Harry raised an eyebrow. 'He doesn't belief me' "I know it sounds ridiculous b-"  
  
"Do you take me for an idiot?" He questioned. "Look, something's definitely been going on between you two. I hate to even think about it. Do you think nobody noticed that the two of you have suddenly become quite.... close?"  
  
I squirmed under his stare. "It's not that."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We- I don't know.... It's not... damn it!" I cried in frustration. "Look here, Harry. I have no idea what the hell is going on between us, but I would prefer if you didn't give a damn about it, okay?"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, what if I do give a damn, Hermione?"  
  
"Stop it, Harry!" I yanked my arm out of his vice like grip. "You sound like you're jealous or something."  
  
"Maybe I am! I mean, I've liked you since goodness knows when, but you were just too thick to realize it! You are more than just a friend to me, and I... Oh my God! Now you like Malfoy instead!"  
  
I gape at him, the truth of his words slowly sinking in. Is it true? Have I fallen in love with Draco Malfoy? Shaking my head, I run back to my tent and shut myself in, letting the tears flow. What had I done to deserve this? My best friend had just confessed his feelings for me, and I felt like I had betrayed him by falling in love with his enemy. Why? Why did this have to happen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Draco's POV ~  
  
The black Eagle circled overhead, dropping a letter on the ground. I realized with a sinking heart that it was from my father. Tearing open the ebony envelope, I unfolded the letter and spread it out.  
  
The deatheaters will be meeting at the heart of the Forbidden Forest tonight. Perform your duties as usual.  
  
Yours, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Duties? I scoffed. Who does he think I am? Well, that won't really matter because I will soon be a deatheater myself. Very soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
I put on a fresh sweater and stepped out of the tent. It was already evening and we hadn't done anything today. The deadline was getting nearer. Usually I would have finished any project by now. Well, there was still time left to do some quick research. I glanced at the darkening sky. Better hurry. I found Draco hanging around nearby.  
  
"Come on," I tugged at his arm. "I want to get something done today."  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as we made our way deeper into the forest.  
  
"Just walk," I snapped, still not forgetting what he had called me this morning.  
  
Silence....  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said sorry. For calling you mudblood."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Silence....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hm, I apologise for ending it here. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. No, no.... reviews are greatly needed if you want the next chapter. So I command you to REVIEW RIGHT NOW!!! Or face your worst nightmares....  
  
P/S: Next chap will take a while because I have an exam coming up. 


End file.
